


Soft Touches

by catartstrophy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catartstrophy/pseuds/catartstrophy
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley, softly served
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This happened around 1601. Hamlet, London, you know :) It was nice era, wasn't it?  
> Kind of out of character with all "I love you" thing, because there was a real danger from both celestial and demonic sides before Apocalypse, which didn't happen. Well, sorry :_D I just let it flow.

Aziraphale touched Crowley's hand.  
"I know you won't ever hurt me," he said softly after hearing soft sobbing from his redheaded friend. With hushing sounds he placed his other hand on Crowley's face and wiped off his tears.  
Demon snuggled against the hand on his cheek. Then opened his eyes to the darkness of the night. His yellow glowing eyes quickly found angel's as if he was searching for a reassurement, that this is okay and fine. Aziraphale smiled a little, took Crowley's hand in his own and squeezed.  
"I won't hurt you," Crowley whispered with hoarse voice as he shivered in the night's cold air, "but they might." He looked down, as if he thought Beelzebub or Hastur (or both of them) will come for him and his celestial lover.  
"Show me," Aziraphale pleaded. "Please show me," he had tears in his beautiful blue innocent eyes, because he felt shame, hurt, sadness and pain of his best friend, but he also knew, he could help him, at least a little. He also wanted to see, he selfishly admitted to himself, to touch.  
Crowley shook his head and faced away from Aziraphale. "I can't," he whispered, "I will bear it alone."  
"I can help you heal it!" Aziraphale took demon's head in his hands from both sides and looked into his eyes again. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto the Crowley's. He softly licked his lips until Crowley started to respond with quiet sounds. Aziraphale worked on his mouth patiently, when Crowley started to open his mouth a little, he remained on his lips for a while, waiting, until he wasn't invited with the tip of Crowley's own tongue flickering against his for just a moment.  
Demon reached into his curly hair and combed it with his long slender fingers while sheepishly taking the kiss, still too scared and tired for kissing back.  
Aziraphale knew it wasn't the demon's nature to be scared and that he didn't care about his own life, as much as he cared about his angel's. Still ready to teleport away, if their fellow officers decided to pay one of them a visit.  
"I would really like to help you," whispered Aziraphale against his lover's lips. Crowley didn't answer, but he started to press his mouth more firmly against Aziraphale's.  
"It really means a lot to me," angel stood his ground, licking more hardly on Crowley's mouth. There was this raw but silent sound in the back of Crowley's throat right before Crowley pressed Aziraphale's tongue out of his mouth and followed it into angel's, where he tasted everything. His tongue swiftly but firmly pressing against Aziraphale's, licking on his teeth, lips.  
Aziraphale placed his hand on the back of Crowley's neck and kissed back, happy with demon's reaction. His hand slipped on Crowley's scapula and redhead hissed between his teeth and bit Aziraphale's shoulder. Angel made a small sound and Crowley, now fully back to his senses quickly jerked his head back, looking even more miserable then before. Aziraphale was really starting to get mad.  
"I see it hurts you!" he said firmly and quite loudly. Crowley nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sorry," he said sadly. "Don't apologize to me!" Aziraphale said, "Please, just let me take care of you, my...my love." Crowley's eyes grew bigger and there was noticeable confusion in them. "Lo..love?" he blabbered. Aziraphale intertwined their fingers, and looked at Crowley once again. "Yes, I love you. But now, please Crowley, please. Let me treat your scars," Aziraphale said carefully but clearly.  
Crowley stood up and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and bit his lip strongly, to stop himself from crying out. He unfolded his wings (what was left of them anyway) and made pained sounds during it.  
Aziraphale stood up and looked at his wings as closely as he could in the light only from the Moon. There was so many scars between painfully unkept black feathers. Burned marks stretched across big areas on the skin of his wings and feathers there were nearly grey and looked like it would fall down by the smallest gust of the wind. Aziraphale's brows were furrowed and his mouth was tightened in a straight line, he didn't ever feel so much pain from one single being. Crowley was studying his expression coldly but carefully, as if he was scared of rejection but also ready for it.  
Aziraphale lifted hands and intertwined his fingers with Crowley's. "Can I...try and... calm your pain a little?"  
Crowley tried to smile, but there was too much pain in his face to do it, he nodded.  
Aziraphale made him sit down and sat down behind him, soothingly caressing Crowley's wings, taking a lot of pain away. Working slowly, patiently.  
When he felt, that Crowley relaxed a bit he smiled and said: "Why don't you tell me about how you created stars?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading!


End file.
